thecityofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mercenary
Personality Cold hearted when you first meet him, but after a bit you realise he's friendly but doesn't trust anyone. He's also good hearted, but won't hesistate to break laws or fight unfairly to do good things. Backstory An orphan from birth, Max was chosen with his brother to be part of a science experiment. Little did the orphanage know, the scientists were villains experimenting on how to manually give someone powers. the experiments were painful and he suffered. after 19 years of being tortured, a lab accident happened where a shelf full of chemicals fell on his head, awakening his regeneration ability. He made it out, but couldn't save his brother. When he met with civilization, he found it in chaos and went into hiding to wait for it all to cool down. While in hiding, he trained extensively in martial arts and fighting in general. After the destruction of the main villain leagues, he came out of hiding and now lives as a bounty hunter, who only fights with his fists, and has gadgets to assist him. Origin of Powers N/A Powers Regeneration Allows the user to heal up rather quickly for a normal human being. The healing is around ten times faster than an average human. The user heals muscle and skin in a short span of time, in 1 turn, skin would take a turn right after the muscle. Organs, however, take a long time; 10 turns if he can even survive without it. Bones take 1 turn to heal. If he got his limb chopped off, he can reattach it, but it would take around 3 turns. Growing a new limb will take 6 turns. Anything related to the five senses minus for the skin takes around 2 turns. However, if the quirk is compressed into a certain body part, it can take 1 turn. If he compresses the healing, example, if its a 2 turn heal and it turns into a 1 turn, he can't heal for 1 other turn (cooldown). If something isn't attached back to him (ie a completely severed body part), the thing will disappear completely in 5 turns. Weaknesses He requires a large amount of food just to sustain his abilities and is extremely vulnerable whilst healing serious injuries due to the immobilization effect (he has to be still or moving slowly in order to heal severe wounds). Any injury greater than a single severed limb counts as severe and is affected by this drawback. Any injuries to the heart or head cannot be healed and spell death. he still feels pain but has a resistance to it due to being used to it. Examples One more left. A thug with a knife. This should be easy. "You still sure you wanna fight me? because I- OW!" he put his hand to the neck, and released it. blood. from his neck. wow, this hurt... a lot. still, he looked up, grabbing the kitchen knife handle "that hurt..." he pulled, and it released the blade from his throat, making his voice scraggly. "why dON'T YOU TRY IT?!" he quickly grabbed the thug and thrust the knife into his neck, then sliced across, instantly severing his windpipe. he fell to the ground, struggling to breathe as he clutched his broken throat. he watched as his own throat's wound closed up. Now there were no more left. What could he say? it was easy. Equipment 1. Grappling hook: Extension 10 meters. Made of steel (10 KN) 2. A custom gliding cape: Reaches speeds of 10 m/s on rapid winds, made of 2 KN clothing material 3. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III: A car powered by a 2 liter 4G63T Inline 4 engine. It is a capable car for rally and normal road use. Weaponry 1. Longsword: Alloyed metal sword (12 KN durability) 2. Throwing knives: 5 steel throwing knives. Key Skills He can fight really well, having been trained in street fighting, boxing, judo and karate. he has also trained himself in stealth, assassination and information gathering. Residence The Suburbs. Category:OC Category:OC Unaligned Category:Unaligned Category:All Characters